Flash Man/Archie Comics
This article is about Flash Man in Archie Comics's Mega Man comic book series. History The Return of Doctor Wily Flash Man first appears in the end of issue 8, where he is built by Dr. Wily. In issue 11, Flash Man is surprised and offended to see an exhausted Mega Man confronting him after evading all of his troops. He uses his Time Stopper to freeze time and knock Mega Man's helmet off, and for a moment, gazes at Mega Man's hair in envy. While questioning why Dr. Wily did not build him with any hair, he gets hit from behind with a Quick Boomerang and is immediately disabled. Quick Man appears saying he wants a duel, and without him noticing, Mega Man copies Flash Man's Time Stopper. Spiritus Ex Machina/Worlds Collide Flash Man is later revived by Ra Moon along with the rest of the Mega Man 2 Robot Masters, and resents Quick Man for destroying him in the first place. He was later annoyed when Shadow Man awakened, due to there being another "quick robot" around. While patrolling in the jungle, he found a large gem and gave it to Dr. Wily, starting the events of the crossover Worlds Collide. He and the other robots helped Wily and Eggman create the Wily Egg. Later in Worlds Collide, he is one of the many Robot Masters that fight against Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends. He uses Time Stopper on Silver the Hedgehog and shows his obsession to hair by looking at Silver's long quills with great envy. Blackout: The Curse of Ra Moon/Redemption After the Super Genesis Wave was undone and Mega Man's realm was restored to its proper order, Ra Moon took control of most of Dr. Wily's robots and caused a global blackout. Flash Man, alongside Heat Man, Bubble Man, and Metal Man, proceeded to attack Mega Man alongside Cut Man, Guts Man, Bomb Man, and Rush when the latter group arrived at the Amazon. Flash Man utilized his Time Stopper ability to evade attacks from Guts Man and Rush, although the former eventually managed to land a hit on Flash Man while the latter was distracted with pinning the Blue Bomber with Time Stopper in response to Mega Man's request for answers, while also refusing to supply them. He later got caught in a bear hug by Bomb Man, the latter intending to pin him in place while Cut Man finished him off with Rolling Cutter, although he used his Time Stopper to escape from Bomb Man, resulting in the latter getting hit with the attack instead. His escape was short-lived when Rush bit his arm cannon, distracting Flash Man long enough for the Blue Bomber and Cut Man to disable his Time Stopper by shearing off his arm cannon with Metal Blade and Rolling Cutter, respectively. However, unlike the last time where he was destroyed, Mega Man and co. decided to let them live and to tell them information. They refuse thus forcing Mega Man and co. to continue onwards. Later, after being repaired, Flash Man and the others came around and decided to ally with Dr. Light's robots in stopping Ra Moon, after learning that what Ra Moon was planning was not what Dr. Wily would have supported. During the battle, Flash Man used his Time Stopper to halt Shadow Man in his tracks, also ordering for any Robot Masters to attack Shadow Man while he's still pinned down. Shortly after, Ra Moon removes the electromagnetic protection of the Mega Man 2 Robot Masters, disabling Flash Man and the others. Once Ra Moon is destroyed, Flash Man and the others are revived, and join the now loyal Mega Man 3 Robot Masters in setting up the next phase of Dr. Wily's plans by building a new fortress. He later appears to Wily at Light Labs, using his Time Stopper to appear unnoticed, and informs Dr. Wily of their progress. Legends of the Blue Bomber/The Ultimate Betrayal Flash Man and his fellow Mega Man 2 Masters are later ordered by Dr. Wily to hand over their integrated circuits and weapon data to Break Man for use in the Doc Robot, and though they all object, only Quick Man goes so far as to fight against Break Man in defiance. Their components are all subsequently installed in the Doc Robot, who then manifests their various personalities, with Flash Man notably commenting that Roll's hair was distracting him. When Wily accosted them for causing too much damage, Flash Man's voice also noted that it was Wily who had planted them all inside the Doc Robot. Flash Man's body was placed in a protective capsule back at the castle, while his mind continued to work with the others to operate the Doc Robot until it overloaded and was defeated by Mega Man. Prisoners of War/Worlds Unite Like his brothers, he is rebuilt in issue 49, and is offered a new function so he could start his life anew. Flash Man accepted the offer and began employment at the Chronos Institute, noting that "they've got to be suffering with measly Time Man in their employ." However, he would later be called back to Light Labs to lead his fellow Wily Numbers in an attempt to stop Sonic Man. Unfortunately, his Time Stopper ability had little effect on the fastest of the Roboticized Masters, and despite the assistance of Quake Woman he and his teammates were defeated. Break Man then arrived to challenge the villain, but similarly failed to stop him from activating a Unity Engine. As Sigma-1's diabolical plan to fuse their world with that of Sonic the Hedgehog unfolded, Flash Man and his teammates were brought into contact with the Freedom Fighters. After some uneasiness, the two groups began working together, with Flash Man saving Sally Acorn from an explosion. Joined by the restored Mega Man and Sonic, the Maverick Hunters, Team Sticks, Gemerl, Dr. Light, Knuckles, Auto, and Roll, the two teams boarded the Sky Patrol. Flash Man, as the leader of the Wily Numbers, represented them at a meeting aboard the Sky Patrol in which the heroes attempted to determine their next course of action. They were soon unexpectedly joined by Wily, Eggman, and Xander Payne, who informed them that Sigma had established himself on the Lost Hex. The heroes soon arrived there only to be confronted by the Deadly Six and an army of Mechaniloids dispatched by Sigma to delay them. Flash Man and his fellows fought bravely, but after destroying a number of Mechaniloids fell prey to the powers of the Deadly Six, who forced them to attack their organic comrades. Ever the strategist, Flash Man realized that they had to target the brainwashed aliens, and conveyed this information to the heroes before being hurled at his teammates by Big the Cat. He and the other robots were soon freed by the Egg-Wily Uppity Robot Scrambler Cannon, only for Sigma to unleash an army of Maverick clones upon them. Flash Man and his comrades fought bravely, with Flash Man teaming up with Bunnie Rabbot to aid Bubble Man when he was attacked by Rainy Turtloid. Badly weakened by their previous battles, however, the heroes were unable to stand up to even four of the villainous robots. Fortunately, Sticks the Badger arrived with several Street Fighters in tow to help out, and they wiped out the handful of villains. With that threat neutralized, the heroes prepared to follow the other Mavericks to the worlds Sigma had dispatched them to. Flash Man was asked to remain behind with Cream the Rabbit, Comedy Chimp, and Fastidious Beaver to safeguard the Sky Patrol and the Chaos Emeralds, which were being held in reserve as a backup-plan for dealing with Sigma. He escaped along with the others when Sigma destroyed the Sky Patrol and would participate in the final battle before being returned to his original point in time after Xander undid the crossover. He was later seen during Mega Man's trip around the city in issue #53, helping Time Man with the development of the Time Skimmer. Short Circuits Flash Man appears in several of the series' humor strips, known as Short Circuits. Issue 19 marked his debut in these, where he attended a Robot Master Group Therapy session and bemoaned his lack of hair, and was consoled by Bomb Man that at least he looked like a human. He also appeared in Issue 21's New Years strip, where he "resolved to be less arrogant" only to break down laughing over the ridiculousness of the idea. Category:Archie Comics characters Category:Wily Numbers Category:Robot Masters